Most Dangerous Man in the World vs Most Interesting Man in the world
by Lisek
Summary: Sherlock & Mycroft are yet again showing their brotherly love to one another. Mystery & Adventure, plus everything else that the the brothers live for. My first FanFic. Please feel free to help this story along. Will publish more chapters if people are interested. K for some language. Disclaimer: I don not own Sherlock or Any of the characaters.


"No." said Sherlock to Mycroft.

"Yes, dear brother you will" Mycroft quietly & smoothly countered.

In the lounge of 221b Baker Street, the Holmes brothers sat opposite one another silently studying each other's eyes looking for signs of diminished focus. The time seemed to linger indefinitely only broken by the notes strummed on the strings of Sherlock's violin.

"I shan't, & you can't make me" Sherlock sniffed. "Besides I have an inordinate amount of work that I must attend to. You have no idea how busy my life has become." His excuse, only to be defeated by Mycroft patronizing sigh.

"Mummy will be most distressed by your absence Sherlock," Mycroft said.

"Why? She barely notices me, when I do go to those ghastly affairs" Sherlock retorted.

"Sherlock, you know very well that these family fetes are most important to the Holmes tradition. We Holmes rarely gather, but when we must, it is with much ritual & assemblage. Mummy will insist & Great Uncle Horace will be in attendance as well" Mycroft drawled.

Sherlock gave a big huff out as if to blow Mycroft out of the flat. "Oh, I thought that he died ages ago. Uncle Horace will not mind. He gets bored at these things too and falls asleep. He won't know that I am not there."

A few minutes passed, Sherlock got up & walked around the flat all the while studying his big brother.

"Something is up" Sherlock said.

By now, Mycroft was incredibly interested in the tip of his brolly.

"Oh dear Sherlock, can you not accept that you are a Holmes; and as a Holmes you have responsibilities." Mycroft droned as if he had had this conversation 100 times before. Actually, it was only 13 times. Still it was tedious.

To that, Sherlock said. "What responsibilities do I owe them? I pay my way in the world. My work is in very high demand."

Looking around Sherlock's flat, Mycroft sardonically declared,

"Yes Sherlock, I can see by your circumstances and the current state of your flat that you are well into your Halcyon Days."

Sherlock scowled, "This suits me, and I like to live simply & plainly. I have no need for such gauche displays of wealth."

John came in after doing the shopping, seeing the Holmes boys once again at their mental sparing.

"Hello" John said quietly.

No answer. Uh Oh! This must be serious. The two brothers were steeling their glare onto one another, neither one wanting to give into the other.

A couple of minutes later, John asked nervously, "Would anyone care for a cup of tea?"

Still no answer. Oh, bugger! This is going to be a long night. John thought of an escape. Wonder what Lestrade is doing tonight? Maybe he is up for a pint, or two, or three! John turned towards the door only to be beaten to the punch by Sherlock.

"Mycroft, don't you have another country to overthrow? John and I have an incredibly busy evening. Goodbye." Sherlock said brightly.

Inwardly, John squeaked a little cry.

"Please give Mummy my regrets. I will call on her soon," Sherlock said.

Mycroft stood as though he were a statue. His icy blue eyes were boring into Sherlock's head. How little his baby brother knew, what significance this particular family event held for the two brothers, for the family. Sherlock would not listen. Even if he were to be told a bit of the family ah…history, he would automatically delete it.

Finally, Mycroft said, "Well I shall be off. Dr. Watson, thank you for your kind offer of tea, but I was just on my way out."

Sherlock looked the other way simultaneously ignoring Mycroft and pouting.

"Dr. Watson, do try to help my brother see the importance of family. As Mrs. Hudson very eloquently relayed; family is all we have." Mycroft stated.

With that, Mycroft Holmes left the flat.

John was feeling a bit manipulated by all of this sibling rivalry. He stiffly turned neck his neck sideways and pinched the brim of his nose. "Sherlock, we do not have a single case right now! Why are you doing this again? We have spoken about this. I am not a shield to your brother!"

Sherlock answered, "He wants me to go to a rather dull family affair. Every few years the Holmes come together to discuss matters"

John asked, "Sherlock? What sort of matters does your family discuss?"

"Oh, just the usual things families discuss." Sherlock said dully.

John mused, "Hmmm, most family reunions, people catch up on each others lives. Maybe chat about who has to play Father Christmas next year. Who is going to take dear Aunt Edna for the month? What does the Holmes family discuss at these affairs?"

Sherlock deep in thought, murmured, "He is up to something. He would not have mentioned Uncle Horace if it were just an ordinary family affair."

Confused, John asked "Who? Sherlock what are you on about?"

"John, put away the milk, it seems that we do have a case after all. Let's go pay a visit to Dear Uncle Horace." Said Sherlock

Just as they were off, they were waylaid. Sherlock got a text. It was Lestrade,

Double homicide Bloomsbury -GL

On our way, text me the details -SH

Uncle Horace will have to wait another day.

If you are interested in this, I will continue to write out more chapters.


End file.
